


Carlos...?

by Hino



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Night Vale, people don’t actually sleep. Carlos is not native to the town. Cecil has yet to remember this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos...?

Cecil smiled as he sat on the couch with Carlos, eating a piece of pepperoni pizza from Big Rico’s. Nobody did a slice like Big Rico and it was times like this when Cecil knew he wasn’t lying. Taking a bite, he smiled and looked over to Carlos who was lying peacefully on the couch. With gentle movements, Cecil threaded his fingers through the beautiful, soft locks of Carlos’ hair, expecting him to moan or to snuggle up more, perhaps even to place a kiss on Cecil’s cheek. The mere idea made the radio broadcaster blush, cheeks becoming a deep red and the tattoos on his arms writhing in pure glee at the fantasy. He stopped however as Carlos did not answer. Looking down to the scientist, his glasses were still on his face but his eyes were not open. His chest was still and Cecil just stared blankly, confused for a moment before it clicked.

“Carlos...?” Cecil called softly, turning and removing his hand from Carlos’ hair, leaning to see if he earned a response. “Carlos, Can you hear me?” The scientist was silent, making a breath hitch in his chest. “Carlos, Carlos please” The announcer begged, feeling tears prick in his eyes as he shook Carlos more. “No...” His mind began to flash back to the bowling arcade and he became more flustered and afraid. Grasping Carlos tightly and pulling him into his chest, Cecil wrapped his arms around him, feeling the screams rise up in his throat. Carlos’ hands curled in Cecil’s shirt and he pulled himself up, making Cecil look down with wide, shining eyes.  
“Carlos!” Cecil shouted loudly, making the man wince as Cecil held onto him tightly, babbling words too quickly for him to understand. “You weren’t moving and I thought you were dead oh god my sweet Carlos I thought I had lost you again!” His words were panicked and Carlos quickly sat up, drawing Cecil close as he rubbed his back and pressed kisses into his hair.

“Shhh, Cecil it’s okay” Carlos soothed as he made sure to keep the announcer close. The ink on Cecil’s arms moved about wildly and Carlos pressed kisses to each of Cecil’s arms in order to calm him. “I’m not dead Cecil, I was sleeping. I promise I’m okay” He assured. Cecil raised his head, looking at Carlos before pressing his forehead against his own, lip trembling.  
“I was so scared” Cecil whimpered, holding onto Carlos tightly as if he would vanish again. “I was so scared that I had lost you”  
“I’m here. You haven’t lost me” Carlos assured, gently trailing kisses all along Cecil’s body, noting how he relaxed under each touch. “I’m here Cecil, I’m alive” He continued to mumble as he kept kissing his body, not stopping until Cecil physically stopped him.  
“You’re alive” Cecil said, giving Carlos a kiss of his own. Carlos nodded and Cecil smiled, still shaky but real.  
“I’m sorry for falling asleep” The scientist was quiet as he spoke, ashamed of scaring the radio broadcaster so badly. His apology was gently brushed away as Cecil gently pressed his lips to Carlos’ creased brow.  
“I’m sorry for not remembering. City Council handed out pamphlets with things about you-” Carlos pushed aside how strange it was and how it invaded his privacy somewhat, “-And that was in there somewhere” He blushed gently. “I’m sorry”  
“It’s alright, Cecil” Carlos said. “But...” He stifled a yawn, “Is it okay if I go to sleep again?” Cecil smiled and moved Carlos onto the couch. The scientist smiled, laying his head in Cecil’s lap and closing his eyes. Cecil removed Carlos’ glasses and set them aside, weaving his fingers in Carlos’ hair and smiling as the man slowly drifted into rest.  
“Goodnight Carlos, Goodnight” Cecil whispered, just seeing Carlos smile before he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from http://nightvaleheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/59813271519/in-night-vale-people-dont-actually-sleep-hence


End file.
